1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to under-car washes and more particularly pertains to a new under-vehicle spray device for conveniently cleaning an underside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of under-car washes is known in the prior art. More specifically, under-car washes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art under-car washes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,726; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,586; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,931; U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,655; U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,239; and EP 0 100 680 A2; and WO 94/19221.
In these respects, the under-vehicle spray device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently cleaning an underside of a vehicle.